


Boiling Blood

by black_paladin_47396



Category: No Fandom, OC Harley Carper
Genre: M/M, My first ao3 series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_paladin_47396/pseuds/black_paladin_47396
Summary: This was just an English piece that I snuck into a story idea I've had for aaaages so have it (finally, now I have an account lol)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an English piece that I snuck into a story idea I've had for aaaages so have it (finally, now I have an account lol)

~~~~Futilely, the ginger girl to my left groped at the lances piercing her abdomen. her teeth were audibly grinding together as blood mixed with saliva poured from between her lips and dribbled down her neck. Lots of the blood and saliva dripped and oozed off of her ching and mixed with the earth beneath her, making an unsuspecting pack of thick, sticky mud. As her skin paled, she became indistinguishable from the wall she rested her body against. Reaching and holding her, the blood soaking my hands started to burn like acid; chilling my spine, making me shiver. Her blood dried quickly - only magnifying my horror at what was unfolding before my very eyes. The citric aroma of the bleach she inhaled - which now pooled at the bottom of her lungs - was somewhat sweet. But it had a much more sour intent. She let out a small cough as the smell of alkaline bleach intensified. It was spilling out of her mouth leaving acrid boils in its wake.  
  
I let out a choked sob as I realised... **_I was next._**  
  
The last thing – the only thing – I can remember is the pain coursing through my veins after the horrific and brutal murder of my short-time acquaintance. I’d only known her since the outbreak in our city. That had to be two weeks maximum. Although I felt like I’d known her my whole life, she felt like a sister to me. Hah! We were going to get a DNA test the day she – we – died. My mother had always told me about a sister who was stolen away from her arms the day she was born. I don’t have any memory of this stranger being born because I was very young at the time and I don’t remember anything before our deaths, I’m not going to remember anything from my childhood. **_~~Am I?~~_**


	2. Zombies aren't just from the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley runs from the labs, is it what he expects?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was yet again so much fun to write, I bet nobody will read this but it's still no less fun to write! Hope you enjoy! Ah, and in case you wonder, anything in italics is Harley's thoughts, almost like an evil twin of sorts.. more on that later ;)

We are doomed. I believe that there is no cure for this disease that has emerged from the core of the world. We are dropping like flies - nobody knows how the virus spreads.

“We can survive.”

“We can beat this, there is a cure.”

“We will not stand for this, the death count will slow and eventually stop” - these are just sections from a few false speeches. Scientists, doctors and now normal people have attempted creating a cure but no one has succeeded.

Some think we should stop drinking tap water and buy filters or purifying tablets but others are implying that we stop breathing. This is a sick game that makes people - most of them - gullible.

Why you ask, because they believe the politicians and that we are immune, that we are not going to die. Wake up! The death count is now 1,660,276.

Flying, swooping, soaring. The virus was unstoppable. It started out as a common cold and nobody had a second thought towards it. That’s where the first mistake was: paying no attention to a new, previously unknown virus that could potentially kill off all life on Earth if left unchecked. Some people knew the virus was dangerous and many people shunned them for thinking that a common cold could kill. How silly of the scientists. Sadly, how right of them...

Nobody realised how rapidly this 'common cold' would spread. It spread so fast that the test subjects in labs were dying. And so were the scientists in hazmat suits. Nobody could work out how the scientists had gotten the disease; they'd been wearing hazmat suits, with filtered air, triple checked for seal issues, and had no previous illness that could've mixed with any pathogens in the air. It was a mystery.

One that I was going to solve.

Walking through the lab - as inconspicuously as I could, because being a scientist is hard when you only got a C+ in science - two things caught my attention. First, only two of sixteen scientists appeared to be awake and alert. Second, this place is infested with rats and flies and other rodents of the such. To say the place was meant to be a sterile place, it wasn't too sterile. The fact that 15% of the scientists appeared to be sleeping - _dead, admit it, their chests aren't even moving, isn't that solid enough evidence_ \- then I assumed this place was infected; I needed to get out of there. Fast.

Briskly, I swept my eyes over the lab, taking in as many details as I could - quicker, stop stalling - it was no use, the heads of the lab technicians and scientists started to cave in as their eyes imploded, soon the virus would become heavily volatile and contagious - _say it, airborne_ \- and I could be in serious danger of contamination. I turned around to head for the door and leave the way I came, only to be stopped in my tracks by a piercing scream and a pair of bloodshot eyes mere inches from my face. How I had not felt his - _its_ \- breath on my neck before was a wonder to even me. Although, now I knew, more than ever, that this lab was not the place to linger.

I tried to dodge the monster but I had misjudged its speed and it managed to trip me up. THUD! That was me landing on the concrete floor, the monster only a few feet from me. As I jumped up from the floor, the monster seemed much slower at standing up than me, I managed to get a much better look at the monster. Before I had only seen the bloodshot eyes, but now I could see its full body. It was ugly - _understatement of the year_ \- it had a concave skull with blood pouring out of its nose and eyes, its ears were missing, its skin was green, had razor sharp teeth and a crushed skull gushing blood from thousands o tiny cuts. Almost like it had worn a crown of thorns. It did seem to have some kind of hierarchical power over the other two scientist monsters. The blood from the cuts ran down the monster's - _it's almost a... Zombie_ \- head in little, meandering streams, innocent and unknowing of the being they were on. I was entranced by the streams of blood until I saw the zombie move towards me. That's when I saw it. Its body was completely emaciated, its intestines were trailing on the floor behind it and its stomach lay on the floor where the zombie had fallen over.

The spell had been broken and I dashed to the door, luckily I judged the speed of the zombie correctly and managed to sprint around it, pushing off of the wall with my hands to change direction when in the zombie's vicinity. I jumped against the door and it burst open, it banged loudly against the wall and then slammed shut again. I stopped and doubled over, panting for breath. _Since when was I so unfit? Oh yeah, when I stopped going to runners' club, but at least I still walk to school._ Hearing banging and groaning from the other side of the door, I sprinted down the winding ramp and left the car park for the lab. Only when I was a safe distance away did I look back at the door from which I had run from.

The light above the door turned from red to green. Something had unlocked that door, and it was pin access only, no remote control could unlock that door. That's why it took me so long to decode it and get into there in the first place. I squinted at the building and saw the three zombies emerge, the 'king' zombie and the two more docile ones; they were followed out by the other fourteen zombies that had appeared dead. It seems everyone infected turns into a zombie, no hit or miss with this virus. The only thing that shook me to the core was the fact that there were, in total, eighteen zombies. Except one was a person. That person was smirking. Straight at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is @biromanticforkuron ( my activity comes from my original blog which is @blackpaladin47396 ) Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, both are appreciated, along with any constructive criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work posted on ao3 or anywhere that isn't Tumblr lol so please bear with me while I get used to how posting works, thanks! My Tumblr is @biromanticforkuron but I do have a few side blogs (the original one was my reblogging one so it has the most followers and the idea for every username lol)


End file.
